Reyla VI
A female Urban Nevrean living in Gold Ring. Youth: She hatched in the the streets, surrounded by Talyxian Stalkers . 1 of them grabbed her and ran off to their home. The owner saw her in it's mouth, and told it to let her go. The T-Stalker listened, and sat her down near the door. She was curious about why it listened. The T-Stalker went inside. Middle-Age: She explored the city, and saw a poster. She went to the location and saw a group of people. Switching sides: She was prepared to start a show, right when she saw that guards, were coming to make them leave the area. The captain saw her, and decided to let her go. He asked if she was interested in joining. She agreed, and made a deal with him. He was curious about her deal ; but agreed on it. Uniform Incident: When she got her uniform: she tried to put it on. She couldn't stand how it felt, so she modified it. After she was done making it where her uniform could fit: the guard, that she met started thinking about what the deal they made was for. They got a message, from a nevrean that needed protection. They went to see him, and saw his home surrounded by a gang of sergals . They were able to drive the gang off without conflict. The nevrean, that sent the message opened the door and saw her. He thanked the others, and asked her to come inside. She went in, and recognized that he was 1 of the people watching her. She asked him why he asked her to go into his home. He answered and then recognized the how she modified her uniform. He mentioned he recently spoke to a member of the Out Ring , and asked her, to ensure his safety. She was a bit curious about how she was going to keep him safe, and went out to tell the others about what he told her. They went to where the bandit was located, just to see a heavily armored sergal with a glaive. The bandit leader told them, that they're in the "wrong place". The captain drew his blade, and prepared to battle. The bandit leader jumped down, and looked toward her. He pointed at her, and mentioned her name was "Reyla". Reyla was surprised he knew who she was ; but wasn't going to let the captain fall by his hands. She drew her blade and charged at the bandit leader. Then she found herself tackled by 1 of the sergals that were at the informant's home. The captain swung his blade at the leader ; but his attack was countered. He saw his sword get thrown into the air toward Reyla. The sword cut the hand of the sergal, that was holding her. Reyla broke free, and bit his hand. He let go of her, and ran off. Reyla then grabbed the captain's blade, and grabbed her own blade. The bandit leader prepared to face her. Rayla charged at him, and countered his attacks. The bandit leader found himself outmatched, and surrendered. The captain was amazed by her agility, and had the bandit leader taken away. Reyla gave the captain's sword back to him, but then collapsed. The captain saw a large cut in her back, and took her somewhere to heal. After A Week: Reyla woke up, seeing the captain's face. She also saw the informant laying next to her, recovering. She asked him how he was harmed. He joked about being in the "right place, but at the wrong time". She Laughed a bit, before getting up. Peaceful Days: Whenever Reyla didn't have anything to do (or was bored), she invites a "friend" to her home. That exact person is Lime. (Link is to KP's FA page) Reyla tells Lime about her past. Lime shares things of his own. say more ; But it's probably best to keep it SFW Trivia: *Her deal involved her still being able to continue what she was known for, only if she was more careful about the location. *Her armor is modified to be lighter-weight. *She is good at dual-weilding ; but rarely uses 2 blades. *She's a client of Lime's. Pictures of her: Category:Nevrean Category:Non-Canon Category:Female